An odd couple
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La tensión de presentar ante tus padres, hermanos y quizás amigos; a la persona con la que mantienes una relación, es simplemente horrenda. Y sin embargo, aquí tenemos a una valiente mujer, quien se jacta de tener uno e ir en contra de los deseos de su familia. Además no es como si él fuera especialmente discreto.#One-Shot(?)#CrowleyxShinoa#AU
**¡Hi!, un gusto volver por estos lares… este día, tarde, mañana o noche, no lo se… les presento un pequeño y raro… bizarro, tal vez traumático! *ok no, quizás solo raro*, One-Shot de una pareja aún más crack, que la más crack que conozcan, incluso sino es de Seraph of the End, cualquiera entra en el rango. Bueno, bueno… ya no para hacer más larga esta presentación, los dejo con la historia y disfruten. X9
Los personajes de Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph son propiedad de Takaya Kagami.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los Hiragi son reconocidos en todo el mundo por ciertas características que los hacen únicos, y no, no hablamos solamente del dinero, también por su gran dote armamentista y estricta disciplina solo comparable a la del ejército. La familia está compuesta principalmente por varones, y solo dos mujeres, de las cuales una se encuentra comprometida con un hombre escogido por el propio cabecilla de la familia, y suponiendo el mismo destino para la menor de ellas, no debería haber preocupaciones sobre desconocidos que formasen parte de los Hiragi.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Crowley Eusford. Es un gusto conocer finalmente a la familia de Hiragi-san– Hasta la noche que Shinoa llevo a cenar a SU PAREJA, no solo se trataba de un extraño, también de un hombre mucho mayor que ella, y trabajando para Krull Tepes.

La cena no fue sino incomoda, y de miradas llenas de odio dirigidas al hombre que hablaba tan locuazmente con Shinoa, y ella no hacía sino seguirle la corriente. Todos en la familia sabían bien que Shinoa no aprobaba las tradiciones pasadas de generación en generación, y de igual modo que su hermana fuese prometida a un hombre que no amaba, y estando enamorada de Ichinose Guren – aunque muchos, especialmente su padre, decía que se trataba de un mero capricho –.

\- Y cuénteme, Eusford… ¿donde conoció a mi hija? – pregunto serio el padre de la mencionada, quien comía con toda tranquilidad su cena, esperando a que Crowley respondiera – ¿y bien?, espero que no haya usado alguna artimaña para ganarse su… corazón.

\- Por supuesto que no. Eso no sería propio de una señorita educada como lo es Hiragi-san. ¿Verdad?

\- Eso es cierto Eusford-san. Usted fue todo un caballero conmigo – más que una conversación entre pareja, parecía un buen acto practicado de antemano, tan solo para fastidiarlos un rato. – Nos conocimos en un festival escolar.

\- ¿Cual? – ahora fue el turno de Kureto para intervenir – No me digas que, ¿acompañaste a Hyakuya a la escuela de su "amigo"?

\- Vaya Kureto-niisan, tan perceptivo como siempre. En efecto, fuimos a la escuela de Mika-san, y la verdad fue un festival muy entretenido, comida deliciosa, muchos concursos y un entretenimiento de lo más gracioso. Honestamente por la escuela nunca esperarías que fuera de ese tipo tan alegre. – ahora era Crowley quien se limitaba a disfrutar de la cena, dejando a Shinoa contarles un poco sobre el festival escolar, y lo que sus amigos hicieron mientras estuvieron ahí.

\- ¡Shinoa!, por favor… deja de jugar con nosotros. ¿Enserio quieres que nos traguemos la idea de que te enamoraste de uno de los profesores de la escuela de Tepes?!

\- Si – respondió con simpleza y sonriendo – aunque… personalmente lo definiría como un encuentro hecho por el destino. – junto ambas manos colocándolas en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, todo como una adolescente enamorada - Suena más romántico, cierto, Eusford-san?

El interrogatorio no progresaba con el tal Crowley, ambos solo se dirigían miradas y hablaban cuando lo consideraban necesario, o les hacían preguntas. Pero lo único que pudieron obtener fue el lugar donde se conocieron, y después de ello, tuvieron pequeños encuentros accidentales, llevándolos progresivamente a salidas un tanto más formales. De poco a poco la mesa fue quedando vacía, hasta que se redujo, a Tenri y Kureto, y la pareja que mantenía un perfil risueño y calmado.

\- Eusford, esto lo diré una sola vez, y espero le quede claro. – Crowley asintió con una ligera expresión de confusión – Usted no tiene permitido salir con Shinoa, por dos razones, su edad y situación laboral. Eso sin mencionar, que no es digno de llevar el apellido Hiragi – dijo con seriedad Tenri, colocando sus manos en la mesa

\- Shinoa, espero que este acto de rebeldía sea pasajero. No juegues de ese modo con tu familia, tenemos reglas. – secundo Kureto, dándole la razón a su padre. Tanto Shinoa como Crowley, se dirigieron una mirada y asintieron.

\- Lamento los inconvenientes causados esta noche. – se levantó de la mesa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y mirando a Shinoa – Vez como tenía razón Hiragi-san, una semana de noviazgo no es suficiente como para venir a presentarme con tu familia – rio divertido Eusford, rascando su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡¿Que?! – pregunto confundido Kureto, casi cayendo de la silla

\- Bueno… Eusford-san, sabes que las barreras del tiempo no son nada cuando se está enamorado. – el comentario sonaba más a burla, que a una declaración. Tenri no soporto más este acto de osadía por parte de su hija y le pidió que sacara de aquí a su invitado e hiciera el favor de no traerlo más por aquí, con una última advertencia.

* * *

\- ¿No traer hombres para que me deje ser feliz con Yuu-san?, ¿de dónde saco la idea que a mí me gusta? – pregunto molesta y sentándose en una banca, cruzada de brazos

\- Dijiste que te gustaba en la secundaria, ¿no? – le dio una frazada para que se cubriera a lo que ella agradeció y se enredó en ella

\- La secundaria, es la secundaria. Hormonas alborotadas y el clásico cliché del chico malo popular, con pésima reputación. – describió con un aire de sabelotodo, y recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer – solo que él era más de me peleo con todos porque se me da la gana.

\- Y aun así te gustaba.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿acaso Crowley-san esta celoso?, vaya, vaya – sonrió juguetonamente y señalándolo como si hubiera cometido un crimen – Eso es inesperado

\- Tan inesperado, ¿cómo la broma que le jugaste a tus hermanos y padre? – Shinoa asintió y se recargo en el hombro de Crowley – mínimo debiste avisarme, fue interesante, pero... casi t epodo asegurar que más de uno deseaba asestarme una bala en la garganta o la cabeza.

\- Hmmm… quizás, aunque Kureto-niisan usaría su espada, directo al cuello. Pero Shin-chan es más comprensivo, lástima que no estaba, hubiera sido el perfecto apoyo.

\- ¿Para una semana de noviazgo?, tienes mucha fe en tu Shin-chan

\- Bueno… una semana… dos años, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Es como si me preguntaras, porque salgo contigo, si tengo a dos hermosas asistentes y a Ferid-kun como un muy cercano amigo. – hizo hincapié en la última palabra, tanto como para que Shinoa lo viera con una ceja alzada – Eso si es divertido, que te pongas celosa como toda adolescente de tu edad.

\- Sabes Crowley-san, por fuera te verás como un inocente cordero, pero por dentro…

\- Soy un lobo hambriento por inocentes chicas vírgenes – rodeo la cintura de Shinoa, acercándola lo suficiente como para poder besarla – ¿te asuste?

\- Es el truco más viejo de los que usas Crowley-san. Y si vas a besarme, no tengo problemas.

\- ¿Cuánta confianza?, o ¿es alguna clase de reto?

\- Pues… estoy en tu casa, en una banca afuera de tu habitación y muy seguramente me mataran en cuanto vuelva así que… podría ser la última vez que me veas viva.

\- Jajaja… eso es ser dramática. Solo un beso de buenas noches y le pides a tu amiga de coletas que te cubra como siempre. – Shinoa asintió, y sello sus labios en una ligera caricia con los de Crowley, para separarse rápidamente y levantarse de esa banca en el balcón. – ¿Huyendo?

\- No, solo que me dio frio, y adentro esta mi teléfono con el número de Mitsuba, así que… Buenas noches, Crowley-san. – casi corriendo entro a la casa, y fue a su propia habitación

\- Como si la fuera a dejar escapar tan fácilmente – miro el celular color negro entre sus manos. Simplemente no podía aburrirse al lado de una persona como ella… joven, inteligente y parte de los Hiragi – Shinoa-chan… ¿qué tan adorable puedes ser? - se pregunto con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios y un misterioso brillo en sus ojos escarlata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **¡Deus!, esto si fue todo un reto… o la costumbre del yaoi… o hace mucho que no escribo fic's XDDD. Bueno espero que quedara más o menos decente, y se rieran por las ocurrencias de esta pareja. Y no terminaran traumatizados de por vida, por lo que…**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
